


again

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: It'll all get better in time.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 6





	again

Ryou opens the door unknowingly.

It's an an accident, sort of—he stumbles out of his armchair in a haze, too tired to reason why he shouldn't answer the insistent knocks, and pulls on the knob like he hadn't even thought about it beforehand.

And then—

_How? Why?_

There are so many questions bottled up in his throat, questions that he wants to ask.

But he _can't_. His mouth is firmly shut; his lips so tightly pressed together they're white.

The man on the other end—because he's a man now, properly, not a spirit or a ghost—offers him what's either a grimace or a smile.

"Hey, yadonushi," he says, his voice just as high and mocking as it's always been. 

Swallowing, Ryou whispers, "I don't know you anymore, so go away."

"Oh, c'mon," Bakura says, stepping forward into the apartment, past Ryou. "That can change, can't it?"


End file.
